Beetee's Story
by TheHungerGamesNumber1Fan
Summary: How did Beetee win the Hunger Games? Geeky, smart, funny Beetee didn't win by weapons. He won by smarts. He promises his four year old brother to win. But how will he win? Will he out-smart the Careers? Winning means fame, losing means death. **I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I'M NOT SUZANNE COLLINS!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's! This is the story of how Beetee survived The Hunger Game's! He was one of my FAVE character's. Anyway's, here it is!**

**Chapter 1: Morning chore's and The Reaping**

* * *

I woke up with a cold shiver going down my spine. I forgot all about today. It is the day of the Reaping.

Most people in District 3 would win, right? Cause we are "rich" well, their wrong. We arn't Careers.

We win by our smarts, not our strength.

I'm 15 year's old, and I know that if I get picked, I wouldn't make it. I know I wouldn't.

I got up and walked around the room, I noticed my girlfriend, Wiress.

"Hey Beetee!" She said, giving me a kiss. Her light brown hair smelled good like always.

I guess my mom invited her over.

My little brother, Spark was laughing. He turned four this year. I don't see how some people hate their siblings. I know that if Spark ever got picked when the time came, that he wouldn't make it.

"Beetee, remember the stuff I told you to do. Get the eggs, buy some soup, some cloth, come home and brush your teeth, then get dressed, get Spark ready, and meet me at the square, okay?" my mom said.

"Yes mom. I will!" I said.

I walked in my backyard, and saw the chickens. I hate those things.

I tryed to get the egg's but I went flying in the air.

The chicken's tripped me.

I kicked one and they pecked at my leg. I screamed and grabbed some egg's, going inside and slamming the door.

Wiress laughed, "Those chicken's get ya?" she said, smiling.

"Yea! Tay ate woo, and woo fall down and cwy!" Spark said, laughing.

I laughed.

"Your right, Spark! As always!" I said, giving him a hug. My mom left for the doctor's. Our dad is very sick. We don't know why. I just hope he doesn't die. But he has to come to the Reaping. No one knows if he is on deaths door or not. He could die any second, but the doctor's don't tell us anything!

"Let's hurry with your chores so we can have some free time before the Reaping," Wiress said.

I agreed and wen't to our small market.

I got some soup and bought my mom's favriote piece of cloth.

I gave Spark a little money left over so he could buy something.

When we all got home, Wiress left to get ready.

Spark looked droopy.

_Here it comes!_

"Bee, what if woo get picked?" Spark sobbed.

He meant the world to me.

"It's okay Spark. I'm not going too. Okay?" I said calmly.

He was breathing hard and started crying more.

"Pwease don't wet dem pick woo! Pwease!" He screamed.

I was about to cry, too. I knew boy's arn't suposed to, but still. I can't stand seeing him like this.

"Okay, I won't let them." I said, kissing his forehead.

We brushed our teeth and I got dressed in a white button down shirt, combed my hair off to the side, and some nice shoes.

I put Spark in almost the same thing, but his shirt was blue instead.

I held his hand and walked to the square.

He had to leave with my mom once she came.

I got my finger pricked and wen't to the fifthteen year old's.

I looked to see if Wiress was here yet, yup. There she was.

I smiled and she smiled back.

About ten minutes after I got there, our escort, Hope, was here.

Her crazy outfit this year was full out glitter.

It was too much for me.

Her eye's had glitter all outside of them.

She played a video that I couldn't stand watching.

How much I dispised the Capitol, I can't even use the words or I would get in trouble.

"I love watching that! Now, as usual, ladies first!" Hope said.

She dropped her name in a bowl and she read.

My heart stopped. Hoping it wasn't Wiress.

"Wiress Swifter!" she said.

I looked to Wiress, she was about to cry, but she didn't.

"I vulontieer! I vulontieer as tribute!" I heard someone say.

I gasped, Wiress gasped, everyone gasped.

It was a girl from my class, Marrisa.

I was suprised. She gave Wiress a hug, and said something to her, but I couldn't hear it.

"Well well well! Who are you?" Hope asked.

"Marrisa Plaid" she said

"Well, lets give her a hand!"

Everyone clapped for her.

"Now, the boy's!" Hope squaled.

She grabbed a name and pulled it out.

I stopped breathing, frozen.

"Beetee Reed!" She said.

I was frozen still. I couldn't move. It's like my whole life stopped.

I walked up to the stage, knowing Peacekeepers would come soon, looking for me.

The crowd was quite.

"Our tribute's Beetee and Marissa!" said Hope, happy.

I wasn't happy. I don't know how, but somehow in someway. I am going to make it back home. I am.

* * *

**Like it? I know it's not much yet but it's gonna get better. Please fave, review, follow, and check out my other stories! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! :) And please note that Spark does talk like that, I'm not messing up on spelling, well what Spark says atleast. It's suposed to be like that. Lol, :)**

**Chapter 2: Goodbye/Train**

I waited in the justice building for my family and friends.

Spark and my mom came in, both in tears.

"Bee! Woo promised!" Spark cried, giving me a hug.

I tried not to cry. It would make me look weak. Not that I don't already.

"Shh, shh! It's okay Spark. I will win..." I lied to him.

"Pwease! Pwease do!" He said, crying harder.

My mom kissed my cheek, "Beetee, it's okay. Dad came, but he couldn't say goodbye, he wen't straight back to the hospital, he wanted me to tell you to stay strong and be safe," My mom said calmly.

I nodded, "Tell him thanks."

"Bee! Pwease win! Pwetty pwease! I will do anyting!" Spark cried, giving me a huge hug.

I hugged him back.

"I will win. I promise Spark." I faught back the tears.

"Here, to help woo." Spark said, placing a small little toy in my hand, "I bought it with dat money." He sobbed.

"Thank you," I said, kissing his forehead.

"The time is up" a peacekeeper said.

"Bye mom, bye Spark. I love you both! I promise I will Spark!" I yelled

"Nooo! Bee!" he screamed. I sat their, with nothing left of me.

The door opened and Wiress stepped in.

"Oh, Beetee!" She said, giving me a kiss.

"It's okay Wiress, I'm gonna come back. No matter what I do, I will." I promised

"Please, win. Win for me Beetee." She said, stroking my cheek.

"I will, you know I will!"

She faught back the tears, "Beetee, the Careers, you can't beat them. They win almost every year, just try to, please. Please!"

A single tear fell down my cheek, "I will Wiress, I promise."

She gave me a hug as the peacekeepers dragged her out.

_Now I have nothing._

I walked out once Hope said it was time for the train.

I've never been on one before.

Marrisa blocked out Hope just as I did.

Our mentors were young, not much older than us.

One was probally 20 or so and the other was about 19 I guess.

I reconized both of them. Josie and Josh. They're siblings.

"Hello Beetee, hello Marrisa!" Josie said, shaking our hands.

Hope wen't off to do her make-up. Capitol girls, I rolled my eyes.

"So, we know yall don't want to talk to us, but we are your only chances for the arena" Josh said, eyeing us.

"I don't care. I have nothing to win for." Marrisa said, looking at the ground.

"Well then, looks like we lost a victor this year!"

Josie, hit him on his leg and looked at me, "How about you?"

"I'm going to win!" I said.

"Well you arn't! Just cause we won doesn't meen you are! So don't get your hopes up!" Josh screamed, walking to his room.

Marrisa looked out the window and sighed.

"I better go talk to him. I'm sorry about that!" Josie said, running after Josh.

After she left, I looked at Marrisa, "So, what happened?" I said.

She looked at me straight in the eyes, her eyes were red and pufffy-She must have been crying.

"My family, left me three years ago! I live with foster parents and they don't even like me! No one said good-bye to me. I don't even have any friends! Unlike you, Mr. Popular!" She said, in tears.

It's true. I have many friends. I wonder why they didn't say goodbye.

"I'm sorry..." I said, broken hearted.

We decided to watch the Reapings.

In District 1, we had a girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes. She was pretty. Of course she was, she is from District 1. But Wiress is perfect, I wouldn't change a thing about her.

The boy in District 1 had dark black hair and brown eyes.

It wen't to 2 and both had blonde hair and dark eyes. Both looked strong.

Here came ours. I didn't wanna watch it. It zoomed in on my family's face, Spark in tears.

I noticed the boy from 4 had bright red hair, it would be easy to notice if the Careers are coming.

The boy from 8 was small. He was twelve. I felt bad for him. No one even vuluntieerd.

The girl from 11 was named Pepper, and she was 14 I guess, the boy was strong and about 17 I think.

The saddest of all, was District 12. The girl, named Sally was 18 but still looked about 15.

The boy was 18 and I forgot his name, but he was short, skinny, and scrawny.

I felt bad for the outlined Districts.

Josh kept saying how it's their faults they never win.

He is so rude!

I just wanna punch him! But I know I can't. Even if I tried, I wouldn't leave a bruise.

"Well, you have some competetion!" Hope said, really happy.

"Lets see you beat them!" Josie said, patting mine and Marrisa's backs.

_Yea, like I would ever beat them._

* * *

**Like it? I hope you do! Thanks. I'm watching the MTV awards. Go Katy Perry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really board so I'm gonna do chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: The Tribute Parade**

* * *

I was in the remake center, laying there. It was really boring.

They waxed my legs, shaved me, plucked my eyebrows, and alot more.

Those people are called my "Prep Team". A bunch of dummies from the Capitol.

They keep blabbing about Daisy's new breast tattoo.

Whoever this Daisy is must be a freak.

They finally got done with me and I waited fro my stylist.

We have the Tribute Parade tonight, where they show us off.

My stylist comes in.

She is full out pink.

Pink hair, skin, eyes, make-up, dress, shoes, everything!

"Hi, I'm Pinky!" She said nicely.

_Wow..._

"I'm-" I started to say.

"I know! Your Beetee! I saw the Reaping!" she piped.

I rolled my eyes.

She didn't notice.

"Now, District 3 is technology, right?" she asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Well, I think that you and Marrisa, should be dressed alike, but yet different."

I thought about last year's outfits, the Tributes being naked with only some silver lace covering some spots up, their hair waved up like the top of a cupcake.

I hope we don't get dressed like that.

"Like?" I asked casualy.

She showed me a design, "Neon made it!" She said.

Neon must be Marrisa's stylist.

I liked this outfit.

Mine looked like a little robot, a silver small robot with a robotic eye.

I'm small for my size. Marrisa is tall though. So it will be kinda wierd.

Marrisa's was the same, but she also got a robotic arm with hers instead of an eye.

I laughed at them, Pinkie seemed happy, too. She smiled.

I could tell this was gonna be a good night.

After a couple hours passed, I got dressed.

I was hard trying to get my "Robotic Eye" on my eye.

We finally got it on.

It's a different color than my real eye color, which is blue.

This one was red.

I looked at Marrisa, she seemed to like our outfits too.

She smiled at me. I smiled at her.

We waited in our charriet, looking at the back of District 2. Masonary.

I looked away in disgust.

Those Careers think they are so great.

They arn't. They better watch out. Cause I will win.

It started going.

I looked around at the crowd and started waving.

Marrisa was blowing kisses and waving to them.

They cheered for us.

I was glad.

The more sponsers for us!

Me and Marrisa were silent.

Her hair was up in a high pony-tail.

My hair was flicked off to the side, but by now it was in my face again.

After it ended, we listened to Presedent Snow.

He doesn't look like a Snow.

He has blonde hair and brown eyes.

It is only the 51st Hunger Games.

I remember last year, Haymitch Abernathy won.

I smiled at the thought.

District 12 finally won.

I was happy for them.

I just blurred out what Snow was saying.

When he was done, I got out of my charriet and met with Marrisa, Hope, Pinkie, Neon, and Josie. Josh was gone somewhere.

The girl from District 2 kept on staring at me. She grouped up with the other Careers and they started talking.

Everyone left me.

Well, it was my fault. I had to pee.

I was walking to the third floor when the boy from 1 tapped on my shoulder.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like it. I worked HARD on this chapter. Took about four days. I was busy too, soo... Lol. Well hope you like it. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havn't uploaded! I've been busy and forgot, well here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: The Careers**

I turned around, looking at the boy from 1. He was smirking at me.

"Uh, hey. Your from 3, right?" He asked.

"Y-Y-Yea?" I said, too loudly.

Both from 2 started cracking up, the girl from 1 just chuckled.

4 wasn't here, probally in bed.

"Here's the deal. We wan't you." He said you, like "If you don't join then we'll kill you" I'm just glad he didn't say it.

"S-S-Sure!"

"Awesome!"

He lead me toward the others.

The girl from 1, was named Sparkle, figures.

The boy from 2, leader of Career pack, is Chamber. Weird...

The blonde from 2 is Jessie.

Last but not least, Ned, the boy from 1.

Both from 4 didn't wanna see me until training so they left.

They talked to me a little bit.

I noticed Marrisa looking for me.

_Oh shoot!_

"Um, guys. I have to go, get ready for training ya know?" I said, and ran off, not waiting for an answer.

Marrisa stopped me.

"Your joining the Careers! Arn't you? I can't believe it." She screamed.

"No, I'm not! Listen, It's just to keep me alive. You could join too." I said, trying to reason.

"No! I'm not an idiot!" She slapped me and ran to the third floor on the stairs.

I took the elevater and had a glass of water when I got here, she never came in.

Hope didn't see her.

I sighed. I hope she doesn't tell anyone.

What if she allies up with some other people. Would I still have a chance.

I'm not gonna join the Careers.

Never in a lifetime.

I'm coming home, no matter what.

* * *

**I hope its good enough! I'll try to write tomorrow! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I havn't wrote in a while. I'm trying to write more!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Training

I woke up at around eight in the morning. Hope came blabbing in about a big day.

I sighed and got up.

"Hope, did uh, Marrisa come back yet?" I asked

"Now we have to get you re-What? You asked about Marrisa? I think you have a crush!" she joked.

"No! Besides, I already have a girlfriend"

"Oh! I see..."

I waited a minute.

"Well did she?!" I screamed.

"Well! I'm not telling you! You screamed at me!" She made a sniffle.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll find out myself!"

And I stormed out of the room.

Marrisa did come back, but she didn't talk to me at training.

The Careers didn't talk to me either. Probally didn't notice me.

I wen't to the spear throwing, turns out I'm pretty good!

I stayed their for a while until they said we had an hour left.

I ran over to the fire starting statio. The instucter said I was good at this, plus he gave me a hint.

"You need to know that you'll need this in the Arena. Seneca Crane told me the arena, so good luck!" He whisperd.

I saw the boy from 8. The small 12 year old, staring at me. I walked over to him.

"Hi!" I said, and pulled out my hand, "I'm Beetee."

He stared at me like I was crazy.

Soon he shook mine, "Adam." He said.

We started talking, for a while, learning our strenths and weaknesses.

"If you want, we can be allies." He said, while we were leaving.

"Okay, that would be great!" I smiled.

We both shook hands, and left.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I gotta catch up on my other stories! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
